Tea Party
by lonerism
Summary: Even the big bad original hybrid gets orders from someone of higher position... / A drabble that exploded! Now a series of drabbles and flash fictions about Klaus, Caroline, and the little Miss Mikaelson (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Klaus slammed his fist against the table, and the hybrid in front of him jumped in fear.

"_How _could you lose a mere vampire hunter? You're a _hybrid_ for God's sake, and he's just a _human_!"

Just then a little girl walked into the room, her arms crossed against her chest. She sent a feisty glare to Klaus. "You have to stop being mean to Lucas, daddy!" she chided. She then turned to the hybrid, her expression turning soft.

"Come with me, Lucas. Let's have some tea," she smiled to the hybrid, motioning him to follow her. He looked at Klaus, seeking his permission. But Klaus just waved his hand dismissively, knowing there was no way he could hold his daughter from getting what she wanted.

He rubbed his temple as the two left the room. He didn't know if it was possible, but he could feel new lines forming on his forehead. When he looked up, his wife was leaning against the doorway, her lips twisting in an amusing grin.

"The big bad original hybrid…" she teased

"Don't, Caroline," he tried to cut her off, not wanting to hear it.

"—got owned by a five year old."

.

/

.

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, I'm not really sure this can still be called a drabble cause it has 197 words... Seems like I've failed, again. But I hope you liked this one, cause I sure had a lot of fun writing it. Still cracking at the thought of Klaus being wrapped up around his daughter's little fingers. Feedback are always appreciated ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Seeing the very good response to the drabble I posted, I have decided to make this a series. From now on I will be posting either drabbles and/or flash fictions of Klaus, Caroline, and the little Miss Mikaelson. Thank you for those of you who had reviewed the first one. You guys kinda made this happen! I hope you'll enjoy this one, and the next ones too :)**

* * *

Hers.

* * *

He had seen this day coming, long ago. Even when they were only in their very first official date, he knew that _this_ would come up one day. Knowing Caroline—his sweet, _sweet_ Caroline—the kindred, and loving soul; she would, with no doubt, want this at some point in her eternal life. But still, the day his wife brought up the topic of children, in their 50th anniversary, Klaus still found himself tongue tied.

What should he say? What did he _want _to say? What did he _want_? Did he want children? He couldn't even answer those questions for himself. Was he ready? Could he be a father? The only father he had ever known treated him like he was trash. Would he know how to be one—a _proper_ one? He had taken hundreds of thousands lives in the more than one thousand years of his life. He had killed, and tortured, mercilessly. _Could he be a father_? Now that there, was the million dollar question. He was Klaus, the original hybrid. The most powerful creature in the world. He didn't really fit the stereotype.

But the moment the tiny baby was placed in his arms, he felt ridiculous for freaking out the way he did—for even having a doubt to make this precious little life as a part of their lives. Caroline could see the look of horror in his eyes when she came closer to him, handing him the pink bundle of joy. He looked like she was about to kill him or something. But then, once he looked down and saw the little one's face, he was _owned_. His rigid posture softened, as was his face. It was as if the baby had hypnotized him. He reached out to touch her face, gently stroking her rosy cheeks, when suddenly tiny fingers were wrapped around his index finger.

They took the baby home that exact day, with Klaus holding the baby all the way through their ride home. Caroline had compelled the people from the child services to let them take the baby home while they were finishing the papers ASAP. She named their new child Clarissa, which means bright and clear in Latin, and he thought it fit their child well. _Clarissa Mikaelson._

He watched as his wife put baby Clarissa to sleep that night, and he felt his heart was enveloped with this warm feeling he couldn't quite explain at the sight of his Caroline singing the lullaby to their daughter, the smile that was plastered across her face never came off as she looked down at the baby in her arms.

Klaus walked towards where his wife stood, and crouched down to give his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"_Sleep tight, Clarissa dear."_


End file.
